1. Field
The present application pertains generally to digital-to-analog converters (DAC) circuits, and more specifically, to low power, low noise digital-to-analog converter reference circuits.
2. Background
Digital-to-analog converter circuits are utilized in many modern communication systems. For example, different circuits such as Delta-sigma modulators and Pipeline analog-to-digital converters may include digital-to-analog converts (DAC or D-to-A) in the feedback path. DAC circuits may consume a large amount of power during operation to achieve high speed linear operation. As new multi-standard compliant requirements are set, such as in the third generation (3G) standard (e.g. Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA2000), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)), the complexity, size and power consumption of the radio frequency (RF) and baseband devices have greatly increased. In order to process the RF and baseband signals in the digital domain there is a need to convert the incoming analog signals into digital signals as close as possible to the receiving antenna. However, in order for the small desired signal to be distinguished from blockers and interferers, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) with a high dynamic range is required.
In modern mobile communication devices power consumption is a concern because an increase in power consumption may cause a decrease in battery life of the mobile device. Noise performance is also a concern in modern mobile communication devices to ensure reliable quality communications. Therefore there is a need for a low power, low noise digital-to-analog converter reference circuit for use in a digital-to-analog converter circuits.